You just need experience
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [NSFW] Lily Evans tinha chegado à cena mais esperada de todo o livro, a primeira transa dos personagens principais, e ela já estava encarando aquela folha em branco havia mais de 2 semanas. O prazo de entrega do capítulo já estava esgotando-se, e ela sabia que a única forma de reverter aquela situação era vivendo a experiência.


Aspirou mais uma vez o aroma do frapuccino de brigadeiro. O relógio já indicava as 3 horas da manhã, o horário silencioso e perfeito para as suas horas de trabalho, quando toda a cidade de Londres adormecia — exceto por alguns adolescentes noturnos. O barulho da chave virando na porta de entrada anunciava a chegada de uma dessas adolescentes noturnas em questão.

— Bom dia, Lene — disse Lily.

A morena, com quem dividia apartamento, apenas resmungou, jogando os seus sapatos em um canto da sala, seguindo pelo corredor até o seu quarto. Lily negou com a cabeça, acostumada com o cheiro de bebida alcoólica exalado e também com a falta de horários de Marlene. Voltou a atenção para o branco do Word no notebook. Suspirando, tomou outro gole do café.

Mais uma noite em claro.

Menos um dia para a entrega do capítulo.

— Isso é falta de inspiração — disse Marlene, no almoço do dia seguinte.

— Obrigada por constatar o óbvio — ela resmungou, sentindo que, se bebesse mais um gole de café, entraria em um tipo de coma cafeico.

— Você sabe muito bem como resolver isso — a morena ergueu a caneca, dando um sorriso malicioso — Você escreve muito voltada para os sentimentos, precisa viver a experiência.

Lily levantou o olhar incrédula, como se a amiga estivesse louca, como se os efeitos da bebida deturpassem o seu senso.

— Eu não sou virgem, Lene — sentiu-se na necessidade de lembrá-la.

— Se você não está invocando essa lembrança na hora de escrever é porque não foi bom pra você.

Ela tentou argumentar, mas não pôde, sabia que ela estava certa.

Sua primeira vez tinha sido com Amos Diggory e foi horrível, exatamente como o filme "Love, Rosie" retratava, exceto que ela não perdeu a camisinha na vagina — ainda bem, não precisava de mais um mico em sua lista.

— E o que você sugere? Que eu saia procurando na balada? — a voz de Lily saiu abafada por ter aproximado o copo mais uma vez de sua boca — Eu não tenho um namorado!

— Por que você tem que ser sempre tão certinha? — Marlene revirou os olhos — Uma vez na sua vida não vai te prejudicar!

— Bem, eu não fui certinha quando resolvi ir pra cama com Diggory — ela afastou o copo, irritada — E você viu no que deu.

— Aí foi você quem escolheu a hora errada para deixar de ser certinha.

A campainha tocou e, antes que Lily pudesse fazer algo, Marlene tomou um longo gole de seu suco de laranja, antes de levantar-se.

— Já vou!

Curiosa, ela olhou para trás, perguntando-se se era algum dos ficantes da amiga — o que era estranho, já que voltou sozinha à noite. Abrindo a porta, deu um grito que não deu para entender, parecendo empolgada.

— Lily! Vem cá!

Revirando os olhos, ela levantou-se, sem a mínima vontade.

Encostando-a ao batente da porta da cozinha, teve uma visão privilegiada da porta de entrada, onde ela sentiu-se dentro de uma cena de seus livros de romance.

— Esse é meu primo, Lily! — disse Marlene, sorrindo empolgada — James Potter, e ela é a minha melhor amiga que eu te falei, que dividimos apartamento, ela escreve... Enfim! Você me entendeu!

— Prazer — cumprimentou Lily.

E então, Marlene não pareceu tão empolgada.

— Você se importa dele ficar aqui?

— Lene, vem cá um pouquinho?

Ela fechou a porta da cozinha, puxando a amiga pelo braço.

— O que você está aprontando? — ela perguntou.

— Eu juro que não sabia das suas dificuldades de escrita! — disse Marlene, fazendo uma expressão inocente.

— Mas agora você sabe!

Ela revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

— Você pode ver gifs de bdsm, de qualquer forma, não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser — Marlene odiava insistir muito tempo em uma coisa.

— Se eu for ver gifs de bdsm, eu vou fazer tudo menos escrever!

Abriu a porta, irritada, ignorando a gargalhada surpresa que escapou da amiga.

— Desculpe-me, é que a Lene não me disse nada — Lily forçou-se a dizer o mais simpática que podia, evitando todo o constrangimento que sentia.

— É, isso parece bastante com ela mesmo — James respondeu, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça — Peço desculpas.

Lily quase virou-se para a amiga e perguntou se Remus Lupin tinha ganhado vida de seus livros e aparecido à sua frente, como acontecia em alguns filmes — seria uma ótima ideia para spin-off.

— Ah! Não tem problema! — ela viu-se respondendo, tentando não derreter-se demais por um cara que tinha acabado de conhecer — Você pode dormir no meu quarto.

Assim que viu o que tinha dito, sentiu-se corar e tentou explicar:

— Quero dizer, nós temos um colchão extra e eu posso dividir o quarto com a Lene. Não é justo você dormir no sofá só porque não tivemos tempo para nos preparar.

— Que colchão extra, Lily! — Marlene voltou para a sala, recuperada de seu ataque de risos — A gente dorme na mesma cama, pare de frescura!

Ela indignou-se lembrando das últimas vezes que tinham feito isso.

— Você não conhece espaço pessoal!

— Eu fico com o colchão aqui na sala — disse James — Não vou tirar vocês das suas camas.

Marlene não seria tirada mesmo, embora ela merecesse por essa mania de convidar as pessoas e esquecer que tinha outra morando no apartamento, rachando o aluguel.

James parecia desconfortável demais para ser primo de Marlene, mas ela tinha mais primos do que havia praias no Reino Unido. E se conhecia bem a figura, era só questão de convivência até ele revelar a sua personalidade. Ela mal podia esperar por isso.

Tentou escrever durante a tarde apenas para reafirmar que a madrugada era o seu horário. Por isso, passou grande parte do dia dormindo, para compensar a noite não dormida e guardar suas energias para as próximas horas silenciosas da madrugada.

Por causa dessa rotina, era difícil ter momentos de convivência com o primo de Marlene, mas então ela decidiu que ele precisava se divertir, arrastando-o junto com ela para a boate, uma noite. De certa forma, era reconfortante. Pensar que tinha alguém dormindo na sala enquanto Marlene estava fora e ela escrevia na mesa da cozinha era um pouco estranho.

Quando percebia que era completamente inútil, sentia vontade de levantar-se e ir até a boate junto com eles, até porque a ideia de Marlene não saía da sua cabeça.

Só tinha mais uma semana e aquela era a única cena que faltava, o rombo no capítulo.

Talvez algum filme que tivesse aquela classificação ou algum livro voltado para esse assunto a dessem um pouco de inspiração. Estava levantando-se da cadeira para pegar o carregador do notebook quando viu a porta sendo aberta. Fazia uma hora que eles tinham saído.

— Hey, Lily.

A casa estava toda escura e James não parecia incomodado, já que não fez movimento algum para acender a luz da sala.

— Fecharam mais cedo? Ou as coisas não estavam interessantes? — ela perguntou, esquecendo-se do que estava procurando.

— Lene encontrou um cara e eu acabei sozinho na mesa do bar.

Ele não cheirava a álcool.

— Entendi — ela disse, voltando para a cozinha.

Escutou os passos dele atrás de si e apertou o robe ao redor de sua camisola, ao sentir um frio vindo da janela aberta. Lembrou-se de quando dormia à frente da lareira da casa de seus pais, aquecida no inverno. Era melhor que qualquer aquecedor de apartamento.

— Escrevendo? — James perguntou, abrindo a porta da geladeira e procurando por algo para comer.

— Tentando — ela deu de ombros, voltando a sentar-se à frente do eletrônico.

— Lene me disse que está com dificuldades.

Ela esforçou-se para não desviar o olhar, pensando o que aquilo poderia significar.

— Disse? — perguntou.

— Escrever não deve ser fácil, eu tinha dificuldade até para escrever uma redação, na escola.

Pela direção que ele tomou o assunto, decidiu que podia relaxar.

— Eu sempre tive facilidade, mas tá sendo difícil nas últimas semanas — ela confessou.

— Lene disse que o prazo está acabando, deve ser esse o problema. Você está tensa, se pressionando...

Quem dera fosse esse o problema.

Mesmo assim, Lily sentiu-se grata por ele tentar consolá-la naquela situação. Plugou os fones de ouvido no celular, vendo se a música poderia ajudá-la.

Assim que o relógio do computador deu as 5 da manhã, Lily desistiu. James tinha ido para a sala deitar-se em seu colchão, mas ela não acreditava que ele tivesse caído no sono.

Fechou a tampa do seu instrumento de trabalho, deixando-o descansar um pouco. Acendeu a televisão para ver se tinha algo de interessante passando e foi pegar a Nutella que tinha escondido atrás de alguns potes dentro do armário para evitar que Marlene pegasse tudo. Sem vontade de pegar um pão ou qualquer outro acompanhamento, pegou uma colher mesmo para comer o doce direto do pote.

Um canal passava Game of Thrones àquela hora e ela pôs-se a ver, mesmo que não acompanhasse a série regularmente. Não sabia dizer se James estava assistindo também, já que a casa tinha ficado silenciosa depois do diálogo na cozinha.

Foi iluminada apenas pela luz da televisão ligada que sentiu algo gelado cair na pele de seu colo, escorregando lentamente para dentro do decote.

— Droga! — sussurrou, já que odiava quando sujava-se daquela forma.

Sentiu a movimentação no colchão, ao lado do sofá, sem que precisasse virar.

— Deixe que eu limpo pra você — escutou James dizer, mas com uma voz rouca que nunca tinha escutado vindo dele.

Sentiu o coração bater forte e engoliu em seco só de pensar em suas mãos sustentando um pano que passasse por dentro da gola da camisola. No entanto, não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Sentando-se ao seu lado, o rosto de James ficou bem próximo do seu, o que não ajudou em nada com o sistema respiratório e cardiovascular dela, que apenas esperou, sem enxergar muito bem, respirando pela boca entreaberta.

Ele aproximou-se e ela pensou que ele iria beijá-la. E ele beijou-a, mas não em sua boca — que sentiu secar pela ansiedade e nervosismo. Sentiu os lábios molhados pressionarem na curva de seu pescoço, causando um arrepio em sua espinha. Quis dizer algo ao mesmo tempo em que não, então apenas aguardou. Os lábios desprenderam-se de sua pele, descendo mais alguns centímetros, em cima do osso de seu colo. Àquela altura, era impossível que ele não sentisse a vibração que o seu coração fazia, a poucos centímetros de onde sua boca pousava.

Sentiu um calor bem embaixo de seu ventre quando os seus lábios desprenderam-se novamente, em expectativa de onde pousariam daquela vez. Quase que inconscientemente, Lily inclinou-se, dando completa abertura e espaço para ele continuar com os seus beijos molhados. Enquanto a sua boca percorria uma trilha por seu tronco, as suas mãos saíram de suas costas e foram direto para as suas coxas, puxando-a para cima de seu colo, onde ela ficou sem hesitar.

Sentiu o seu hálito bater em seu colo e isso só podia significar que ele tinha aberto a sua boca. Para beijar, não era preciso de tanto. Então sentiu a sua língua deslizar por cima do doce derrubado, entrando pelo seu decote. Isso foi suficiente para que o calor em seu baixo ventre aumentasse, e ela sentiu escorrer a sua expectativa. As mãos dele subiram novamente, saindo de sua coxa, e foram até os seus ombros, onde correram lentamente as alças da camisola.

Como era possível que estivesse tão excitada com algumas carícias e não sentisse nenhuma reação por parte dele? Nenhum volume perceptível onde estava sentada, onde suas intimidades eram separadas apenas por pedaços de pano.

Sentiu o vento frio da noite bater diretamente em seu colo agora desnudo, pois a sua camisola pendia agora em sua barriga, dando total visão de seus seios. James voltou a abaixar a sua cabeça, após observá-la atentamente pela luz colorida da televisão, e Lily voltou a pender a sua cabeça para trás, os seus seios indo para a frente e para trás com uma maior velocidade, conforme a sua respiração acelerava. Sentiu a umidade da língua mais uma vez, deslizando sem pudor por entre os seus seios, mas sem comparar-se à umidade que agora vazava de sua calcinha.

Tentou mudar a sua posição, sentindo-se desconfortável, mas seu corpo não parecia mais obedecer aos seus comandos, suas pernas não eram mais capazes de sustentá-la, então em vez de erguer-se, Lily esfregou-se em cima de James. Com a fricção, não pôde impedir que um gemido forte e descontrolado escapasse de sua garganta. Ajeitando-se, finalmente pôde _sentir_.

Bem duro e aparentemente longo, o pau de James manifestou-se.

Sentiu uma mordida na lateral de seu seio esquerdo, uma mordida tão tensa quanto a sua coluna e seus músculos ficaram quando ela gemeu, sentada nele.

Não pôde evitar sentir-se satisfeita pela reação causada. Envolvida demais naquele momento, milhares de cenários passavam por sua cabeça, cenários que não deram nem um conselho nas noites não dormidas, procurando por inspiração. Aquele era o efeito que James Potter causava nela.

— Sabe o que você precisa, Evans? — ele sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido.

 _De você._

— De experiência.

Antes que pudesse reagir ao que foi dito, James puxou o seu lábio inferior com os dentes, provocando-a, instigando-a.

— Você está com algo que é meu — ela conseguiu encontrar a sua voz para murmurar.

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar, Lily lambeu o canto de sua boca, onde um pouco da Nutella tinha ficado. Com um suspiro, ela juntou os seus lábios, sob o pretexto de sentir o gosto do chocolate. A língua de James invadiu a sua boca antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo. Ele estava explorando muitos espaços seus.

Suas mãos foram diretamente para a camisa dele, sentindo-se injustiçada pela pouca exposição de sua parte. Soltou os botões, desejosa, enquanto ele permanecia conduzindo o beijo intenso. Assim que viu-o livre do tecido, passou a mão pelo peitoral desnudo.

— Achou o que estava procurando? — James sussurrou, afastando as suas bocas.

— Ainda não.

Quando ele pôs as mãos em suas costas, Lily sentiu os seus troncos entrando em contato, e arrepiou-se com isso. Quantas vezes mais ela se arrepiaria naquela noite?

— Você está bem silenciosa — murmurou James contra o seu pescoço.

Decidido a mudar isso, ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça. Deu uma leve mordida na lateral de um de seus seios, e desceu mais um pouco. Lily fechou os olhos, sem conseguir impedir-se. E então precisou conter um grito, quando sentiu a língua úmida e gelada em seu mamilo. A sua mão, que pousava no peitoral de James, dirigiu-se para os seus cabelos, puxando-os com força. A sua língua não parou, deslizando por toda a extensão do seu bico. Quando dirigiu-se para o seio ao lado, resolveu brincar de outra forma, dando uma mordida fraca, mas nem por isso menos dolorida.

Era uma brincadeira prazerosa, muito prazerosa, mas Lily começava a desesperar-se. O seu ventre contraía dolorosamente.

— James — ela gemeu, ciente de que não conseguia mais controlar o seu quadril, que procurava aliviar aquele desejo autonomamente.

Ele empurrou-a com cuidado, deitando-a no sofá, enquanto descia os seus beijos por sua barriga. O seu caminho foi atrapalhado pelo tecido da camisola, que permanecia amontoada em sua cintura. Lily observou como ele deslizou a seda por sua perna. Agora só a calcinha impedia a completa visão de sua nudez. Ele puxou as suas pernas, que ficaram uma de cada lado de seu corpo, enquanto voltava a percorrer o seu corpo com os lábios. Sobre o seu umbigo, bem embaixo, mais embaixo, na borda da calcinha...

As duas mãos calejadas colocaram-se uma de cada lado de sua cintura, enquanto os dentes de James faziam o trabalho de tirar a calcinha, puxá-la para baixo. Lily ergueu-se para ajudar, sentindo-se aliviada por sentir o vento bater na região umedecida.

— James — ela percebeu o quão manhosa a sua voz estava — A janela.

Ele levantou-se do sofá, parecendo contrariado, mas ela não estava disposta a ser escutada pelos vizinhos nem a conter-se, ele parecia foder bem demais.

Escutou o som da janela se fechando, e viu James voltar a aproximar-se. Sentou-se antes que ele pudesse voltar a beijá-la naquela posição.

— Não acha que está vestido demais? — Lily perguntou, as suas mãos já estavam no cós da calça, sem esperar por uma resposta.

Assim que viu o tecido da cueca, acomodou-se em seu colo.

— Lily — ele sussurrou.

Aquela voz rouca faria parte de seus sonhos mais profundos para sempre.

— A Lene pode voltar.

Ela deu uma rebolada, fazendo-o gemer.

— Você disse que ela tinha achado uma diversão — lembrou-o — Ela não vai voltar tão cedo.

— Eu ia sugerir que fôssemos para o seu quarto, mas se você prefere aqui mesmo...

A ideia de transarem no sofá era muito mais atraente do que se fossem para a cama de algum dos dois.

Abria mão completamente de qualquer preliminar que poderia vingá-la naquele momento, só queria ir direto ao que interessava. James parecia ter o mesmo desejo, já que começou a deslizar a sua cueca para baixo. Lily ajudou-o, erguendo-se de seu colo.

Assim que o seu pau duro ficou exposto, as suas mãos foram para as coxas dela. Olhando-o nos olhos, com a sua ajuda, Lily desceu outra vez, encaixando-se. Quando sentiu-o inteiro dentro dela, escondeu o seu rosto em seu pescoço, mordendo-o com força.

Nunca tinha sentido aquela intensidade de sentimentos e sensações.

Lembrando-se que ela estava por cima, ergueu-se lentamente, sentindo o prazer que aquela simples ação causava. Assim que o pau dele saiu completamente, ela voltou a sentar-se. Fez isso mais algumas vezes, sem conseguir acelerar o ritmo, nem mesmo com a ajuda de James.

— Vamos mudar de posição — ele sugeriu, tão desesperado quanto ela.

Ele puxou-a pela coxa, colocando-a de lado e ficando por cima. Ficar contra o sofá naquela posição era desconfortável, mas Lily não reclamou, abrindo as pernas o máximo que podia. Em tentativas e erros, conseguiram encontrar uma posição e um ritmo próprios.

Não havia dor, mesmo que ela não esperasse que tivesse, apenas aquela sensação que arrepiava cada pelo de seu corpo, impossibilitava as suas pernas de obedecerem os comandos de seu cérebro, e inebriava mais ainda a sua intimidade já tão inebriada.

Queria ficar ali para sempre, gemendo e arfando, enfiando as suas unhas nas costas dele, puxando os seus cabelos com força, vendo-o alternar entre apertar a sua bunda com força e chupar os seus seios, que balançavam a cada vai e vem.

Parecia que horas tinham se passado — e talvez tivessem se passado mesmo —, quando Lily começou a sentir. Os músculos de sua vagina começaram a fechar-se em volta do pau de James, eternizando cada estocada.

— James, eu acho que eu vou... — ela anunciou, sem fôlego, mesmo sem necessidade.

Talvez por isso ele tivesse acelerado mais ainda, ou fosse apenas impressão sua, até que ela não pôde evitar aquele grito, os músculos prendendo-o dentro de si. Não sabia que era impossível ficar mais molhada do que já estava.

Ele continuou com os movimentos, enquanto Lily procurava normalizar a respiração. E então ela sentiu aquele líquido entrar com um grunhido vindo de James, quase gozou de novo.

Eles permaneceram naquela posição por mais um tempo. Ela não tinha a menor vontade de afastar-se.

Só fizeram isso quando escutaram o som do elevador. Lily precisou conter outro gemido quando James afastou-se. Ele jogou o robe e camisola em sua direção, e foi em direção ao banheiro com as suas próprias roupas amontoadas em um braço. Ela apressou-se em vestir-se, prendendo o cabelo bagunçado em um coque sem elástico.

Marlene abriu a porta, parecendo empolgada demais para aquela hora da manhã. Passou à frente do sofá para pegar o pote de Nutella.

— Ei! — reclamou a ruiva.

Foi somente quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado que Lily notou a peça de roupa esquecida. A sua calcinha, bem embaixo da mesa de centro.

— Que noite — Marlene suspirou, contente, comendo uma colher inteira.

Lily derrubou o controle propositalmente e abaixou-se para pegá-lo, somente para pegar a calcinha também, escondida.

— Algum progresso? — ela perguntou, raspando as laterais do pote.

— O de sempre — respondeu Lily, fingindo despreocupação.

Deixou o controle ao seu lado do sofá, levantando-se.

— Acho que vou ver alguns vídeos — ela disse.

Foi até a cozinha, aproveitando a dificuldade de visão para pôr a calcinha de volta, suspirando ao sentir o forro encharcado. Pegou o notebook e foi até o corredor.

Marlene estava tão concentrada na televisão que não notou que ela entrou no banheiro já ocupado, mas curiosamente destrancado.

Lily mordeu o lábio, podendo agora apreciar a visão melhor. James era uma obra de arte tanto de costas quanto de frente, e a água do chuveiro escorrendo por suas costas rijas apenas completava a paisagem.

Abriu a tampa do notebook, começando a digitar sem pudor, extravasando toda aquela luxúria em uma cena de seus personagens.

— Por que você não vem aqui e deixa isso para depois? — James perguntou.

Levantando o olhar, viu-o completamente virado em sua direção, e esqueceu-se do que estava a fazer. Era um convite bem tentador. Fechou a tampa outra vez, e ergueu a mão para trancar a porta.

Esperava que os seus leitores não se incomodassem, pois planejava escrever muitas cenas como aquela.


End file.
